<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proposal by bugisgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245275">A Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay'>bugisgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, goth ethan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark proposes an arrangement to Ethan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>”You always spoil me,” Ethan teases as Mark hands him a cup of cookies and cream ice cream.”I should be the one spoiling you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Ah,” The carpenter responds with the wave of a hand, ”don’t mention it. I would rather spoil you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goth pouts a little, then spoons some ice cream into his mouth, letting out a surprised noise once he gets a look at the spoon. ”Ooh, it’s pink!” He chimes, a grin pulling on his lips. ”Believe it or not, I like pink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh escapes his love, and they share a gentle gaze. ”I know,” Mark responds softly, love dripping from each word. ”All your knives are pink, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Oh yeah,” The goth responds absentmindedly, slipping his favourite baby pink butterfly knife out of one of his black stockings. He flicks it open and gazes at it for a moment. ”I might need to sharpen this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small chuckle through his nose, Mark starts to eat his mint and chocolate chip ice cream; his spoon is red. ”Do you use it a lot?” He inquires with a mouth full of ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan’s eyes lift to meet with his love’s, and a small smile spreads over his lips. ”I mostly use it to cut stuff around the house,” He responds simply with a little shrug. ”Like, um, when I moved in my new place, I used this baby to open all twenty-two of my boxes.” He lifts the knife a little, and his boyfriend’s eyes crinkle with joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”That sounds like you,” The taller man muses between bites of ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they fall silent, the goth starts to lead them away from the ice cream shop, slipping his knife back into his stocking, and down the pavement, taking in the gorgeous autumn colours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Man,” He whispers mostly to himself, ”could you imagine getting married in the fall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I could,” The carpenter responds smoothly, matching his features, though there is a hint of fear in his brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goth lets out a pleased hum at his love’s answer, and he gently intertwines their fingers swinging their connected hands back and forth as they walk allowing his ice cream to sweat and melt inside his paper cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I love it when we have time to hang out like this,” He says randomly, earning a gaze from his beloved. ”We’re always busy, you know? With our jobs, and with me moving...” He lets out a thoughtful sigh and releases Mark’s hand to gently fiddle with the hoop on the black choker around his neck. ”I don’t know; we’re just so… Busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small sigh escapes the carpenter’s lips, earning a glance from the goth. His eyes have many thoughts flooding in them at once, and his walking ceases, causing Ethan to stop walking as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”What?” The goth inquires. ”Is something wrong, Bug?” The carpenter’s lips pull into a line, and the colour flushes from his face. Worry tugs onto the goth’s features. ”Mark?” His words are more firm yet frightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The carpenter takes a glance around them, as does the goth, and he lets out a heavy sigh through his nose. ”I suppose this is an alright spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan’s eyebrows furrow as his eyes land on his love. ”An alright spot for what?” He doesn’t get a response. ”Mark,” He says firmly clearly meaning business, ”tell me what the fuck is going on </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amusement rings onto the carpenter’s features, and he offers his ice cream to the goth who takes it, clearly confused and taking nervous glances around them as annoyed people walk around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Mark,” Ethan tries again, though worry is more in his tone, ”</span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”You’ll see,” His love responds, kneeling on one knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion reigns free on the goth’s features, and his heart hammers out of his chest as he watches the other man dig into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Mark?” He whispers out of disbelief as a black velvet ring box is revealed out of his love’s pocket. ”What-what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”I know you don’t believe in marriage,” The taller man starts softly with love and fear swimming in his eyes, ”and that you think it’s just a piece of paper, but, I want you to know that I don’t think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”You are the reason I work so hard,” He continues, truth in every word he speaks. ”I want to make sure that when we do move in together that I can provide for us both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lump forms in Ethan’s throat, and his breathing becomes ragged as his eyes become wet. ”I-I want us both to provide,” He replies shakily with a nervous titter. ”I don’t want you to have all that stress all by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small smile, Mark nods, a lump forming in his throat as well and tears lining his eyes. ”That’s fine with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat softly and opens the ring box revealing a black band with diamonds engraved around it in the shape of bats. Ethan’s hands go to cover his mouth, and tears slip down his cheeks, creating soft smudges of eyeliner under his eyes as he gently wipes the tears away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He whispers, “my makeup…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can touch it up, yeah?” The carpenter’s words are gentle, and the goth nods his head quickly letting out a disbelieving laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can,” He stammers out, laughing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The carpenter’s lips pull into a broad smile, and he offers the ring box to his love which lets out an awkward noise. “I-I’m holding ice cream, Babe,” The goth stammers out, laughing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” The taller man says, shaking his head a little, then letting out a soft titter. “Right. Um…Here, let me have that.” He holds out his left hand, and Ethan hands him his ice cream in the other man’s left hand. “Do you want this ring on your left or right finger?” He inquires, trading the ring box for the ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to wear this on my right hand,” The goth responds with a small grin, slipping the ring out of his pocket and onto his pointer finger.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>